


chocolate is a boy's best friend

by kelios



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Sam/Dean/chocolate<br/>Summary: Sam's always been a girl, this just proves it.<br/>A/N: from the prompt Sam/Dean, chocolate at comment_fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocolate is a boy's best friend

Sam's a girl. Dean's always said that, and this just proves it. His little brother is lying naked on their bed, slowly devouring a box of Godiva chocolates and Jesus Christ, the noises he's making are driving Dean insane. Dean's dick is hard and throbbing in his jeans and he finally can't take it anymore. He strips out of his clothes, and when Sam smirks knowingly and lazily reaches for another piece, Dean's there, straddling his hips and holding the candy just out of reach. 

Sam protests, of course, until Dean puts the chocolate between his own lips and lowers his head. Sam groans, reaching for his brother, but Dean has other ideas. He grabs Sam's wrists, pinning them over Sam's head and slowly rocking down against him, maddeningly light friction that isn't enough for either of them. Sam writhes underneath him, arching up, trying to reach...his brother or the candy, Dean isn't sure which. Dean teases him, lowers the candy just enough for Sam to nibble off tiny bites until he reaches Dean's lips. They share the last bite, gooey chocolate coating tongues and lips and God damn, this stuff is pretty good. Sam's thrusting up against him now, wrapping his legs around Dean and gasping against his mouth and Dean feels him shudder helplessly as he comes, hot and hard against his own chest and stomach. Dean licks the last of the chocolate from Sam's mouth as his cock slides wet and slick in the mess on Sam's stomach,and that's all it takes. One, two more thrusts and he's groaning out his own pleasure against Sam's lips as he comes and comes.

So yeah, Sam's a girl. He gets turned on by chocolate, and what could be more girl than that? Dean decides not to think about what that makes the person who bought the chocolate in the first place.


End file.
